Ano Hi no Yakusoku
by constantinite
Summary: complete/ AU. time travel/ Sasuke hanya ingin mencegah terjadinya kecelakaan yang menimpa kekasihnya. Namun, dia malah tiba di tempat yang sama sekali tidak pernah dibayangkannya: Pompeii, 79 A.D./ "...tapi, jika aku tidak mati di sini, aku tidak akan bisa bertemu denganmu lagi."/ SasukexSakura/ Enjoy :)


**.**

**.**

**Standard disclaimer applied.**

**OOC/typos/time travel/**

**.**

**Ano Hi no Yakusoku**

あの日の約束

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kekasihnya mengalami kecelakaan hebat, kini dalam kondisi terbaring koma di ranjangnya di rumah sakit, dan Sasuke harus melakukan sesuatu. Apa pun. Oleh karena itu, sekarang dia di sana, di ruang penelitian salah satu teman kuliahnya yang sedikit terlalu jenius, Nara Shikamaru.

"Kau benar-benar serius, Kawan?" Nara Shikamaru melipat tangan di atas perut. Keningnya berkerut rapat. "Aku belum melakukan uji coba untuk makhluk hidup. Aku tidak bisa menjamin keselamatanmu."

Sasuke mengeraskan rahang. "Aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Sesuatu," ucapnya melalui celah bibirnya.

Shikamaru memandangi pemuda yang sudah dikenalnya sejak kecil itu dengan kening berkerut. Tindakan yang beresiko untuk mengizinkan Sasuke memakai mesinnya yang belum selesai diuji coba. Namun, ekspresi wajah yang kini sedang diperlihatkan Sasuke di wajahnya mengatakan bahwa dia tidak akan mundur, tidak akan dibuat mundur oleh apa pun. Dan sayangnya, Shikamaru sangat mengenal pemuda Uchiha satu itu.

Apa yang diinginkannya, akan didapatkannya.

Pemuda berkuncir itu menghela napas. Dia memilih pasrah saja. Tidak banyak orang yang bisa berkata 'tidak' kepada Sasuke jika dia sudah menampakkan wajahnya seperti itu.

"Berurusan dengan kakakmu adalah satu dari dua hal terbawah dalam daftar keinginanku." Berurusan dengan Uchiha Itachi—apalagi jika itu berhubungan dengan adik kesayangannya—akan sama merepotkannya dengan berurusan dengan wanita paling merepotkan, satu hal lain yang berada di daftar terbawahnya keinginannya.

Sasuke memberinya tatapan tajam. "Apa pun yang kulakukan sama sekali bukan urusan Itachi, Shikamaru," jawabnya hambar.

Shikamaru balik menatapnya sebal. "Katakan itu pada Itachi," balasnya sengit. Dia mendesah keras-keras, kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menuju tabung kaca di belakangnya. "Masuk." Dia mengetukkan jarinya ke kaca pada tabung itu.

Sasuke mengangguk mantap dan tanpa keraguan sedikit pun dia beranjak untuk memasukinya. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak mau repot-repot bertanya apa pun selama Shikamaru mempersiapkan alatnya.

"Saat aku menekan tombol merah ini, mesin akan bekerja." Shikamaru menatap Sasuke tajam-tajam. Ada ancaman di matanya yang biasanya bersinar malas. "Sebelum terlambat, Sasuke," dia mencoba memperingatkan pemuda kepala batu itu—dan tentu saja hasilnya sesuai dengan ekspektasinya.

Sasuke tidak menggubris. Bahkan dia tidak berkedip. Pemuda itu malah balik memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam mengiris. Kekeraskepalaannya tergambar jelas di mata hitamnya yang bersinar dingin. Wajahnya datar tanpa emosi. Ketika dia bicara, nada dinginnya terdengar jauh lebih menusuk. "Kau sudah mengenalku terlalu lama, Nara, dan kau seharusnya sudah tahu aku tidak suka mengulang kata-kataku untuk hal yang tidak ada gunanya." Rahangnya mengeras dengan kemantapan tak tergoyahkan.

"Aku baru tahu keselamatanmu itu tidak ada gunanya," balas Shikamaru tajam.

"Itu tidak berarti apa-apa untuknya."

Shikamaru memejamkan mata, seolah tengah menahan diri untuk tidak menarik keluar pemuda gila di depannya dari tabung kaca yang merupakan bagian dari mesinnya dan menghajarnya habis-habisan. Bagaimana mungkin cinta bisa membawa Sasuke sebegitu jauh dan membahayakan nyawa demi gadis yang baru beberapa bulan dikencaninya? Rasio seorang Nara Shikamaru belum mampu mencernanya dengan baik. Ketika dia membuka mata, rahangnya mengeras dan dia mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. _Apa yang Sasuke inginkan, akan didapatkannya_, dia berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab," gumamnya seraya meninju tombol merah.

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke berusaha keras membuka mata, secara harfiah, karena sekarang kelopak matanya menempel erat seolah baru saja dilem dengan lem super kuat hingga tidak mau terbuka. Belum lagi serangan pening dan ngilu di kepala yang terus menerus mengganggunya ketika dia mencoba mengangkat kepala. Sialan Shikamaru! Pemuda nanas itu tidak bilang kalau rasanya akan seperti ini. Tubuhnya terasa dikoyak habis-habisan di sana-sini.

Dengan mata terpejam pun dia merasa dunia sekelilingnya berguncang—atau mungkin dirinya yang masih dilanda trauma fisik setelah menempuh perjalanan sekejap dengan mesin waktu. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan berharap dia berada di mana pun selain laboratorium Shikamaru yang berbau apak dan pengap. Pemuda sembilan belas tahun itu ingin mesin waktu yang digagas beberapa teman sekolahnya bekerja. Demi Tuhan, ini harus berhasil!

Sasuke memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bangkit dari posisi terlentang ketika merasakan semilir angin dan mencium bau rumput dan tanah yang basah. Dia mendesah lega dalam hati. Dia yakin benar ruang penelitian pribadi Shikamaru tidak berbau sebaik itu.

Dia berhasil bangkit, kemudian membuka mata dan tercengang. Walaupun wajahnya masih tenang dan kalem, tetapi tidak dengan dadanya yang bergemuruh hebat. Tempat di mana dia berada sekarang bukan lagi tabung kaca konyol di laboratorium Nara. Jadi, ya. Mesin waktu yang masih _prototype_ itu sukses.

Dan dia selamat. Selamat dengan utuh, tidak kurang satu apa pun. Walaupun pening di kepalanya belum juga memberinya ampunan.

Uchiha Sasuke mencoba berdiri di atas kedua kakinya. Mata hitamnya yang masih menampakkan kebingungan menyapu pemandangan di sekitarnya. Dia berada di tempat asing. Tepatnya di sebuah bukit dan di depannya menjulang gunung berukuran sangat besar—jelas sekali masih dalam kondisi aktif dan siap memuntahkan isinya ke daratan di sekitarnya kapan pun gunung itu mau. Di bawahnya, dia bisa melihat rumah-rumah bata berjajar rapi dengan jalan-jalan bebatu abu-abu yang diperhalus permukaannya dan ditata rapi.

Satu hal paling penting dalam perjalanan misteriusnya melewati tempat dan waktu, Sasuke mencatat baik-baik dalam hati, dia tidak berada di tempat yang seharusnya. Bahkan tidak pada satu pulau yang sama seperti yang seharusnya—atau paling tidak, yang dia harapkan.

Pemuda itu berbalik dengan tiba-tiba ketika mendengar suara ranting patah dari arah belakangnya. Dia berpaling dan tertegun melihat seorang gadis yang terlihat berdiri menatapnya. Wajahnya sedikit gelap karena berdiri membelakangi cahaya. Namun, Sasuke masih bisa melihat dengan jelas bekas luka parut yang panjang di sisi kiri wajahnya, menyebabkan wajah gadis itu tidak nyaman dipandang.

Perhatian pemuda itu beralih pada pakaian gadis itu. Gadis di depannya hanya memakai—Sasuke yakin—kain putih tanpa jahitan yang dililitkan dari pundak hingga mata kakinya. Di bahunya tersampir kain yang lebih tebal, yang sepertinya adalah mantel atau jubah bepergian. Kakinya beralaskan sandal tipis yang dibuat dari anyaman jerami. Rambutnya yang hitam legam menggantung bergelombang hingga punggung. Matanya hijau, sewarna rumput-rumput di musim semi, tetapi bersinar redup.

Sasuke meneguk ludah. Kekalutannya tercermin dari kedua bola mata hitamnya ketika menyadari keganjilan sekitarnya.

"Apa kau tersesat?"

"Tidak, jika kau bisa memberiku sedikit informasi tentang tempat ini."

"Selamat datang di Pompeii."

Kurang dari satu detik, kedua mata Sasuke melebar. "Pompeii?" ulangnya—nyaris tersedak oleh kekagetannya.

"Ya. Desa kecil kami, Pompeii," jawabnya.

Uchiha Sasuke memaksakan seteguk ludah melewati kerongkongannya. Dengan kaku dia berbalik dan kembali memandang hamparan rumah-rumah di bawahnya dan gunung berapi di depannya. Sasuke menarik napas, kemudian kembali berpaling ke arah gadis asing itu.

"Gunung Vesuvius?"

"Umm, ya."

"Apakah gunung itu pernah meletus?"

Sasuke nyaris bisa merasakan kedua alis yang terangkat dari wanita itu ketika dia bicara dengan suara lembut yang menyimpan tawa di baliknya. Keranjang kecil yang dibawanya sedikit bergoyang ketika gadis itu terkekeh kecil. "Tentu saja tidak. Itu akan menjadi hari kiamat bagi Pompeii."

Pompeii. Dan Vesuvius yang belum meletus.

Sejauh apa Sasuke melakukan perjalanan mundur? Tidakkah cukup dengan pendaratan di luar tempat yang semestinya, yang bahkan berjarak bermil-mil jauhnya, terpisahkan daratan dan lautan? Sekarang dia dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa dia melakukan perjalanan beratus-ratus abad ke belakang?

Uchiha Sasuke tidak bisa mengharapkan apa pun sebaik perjalanan sejarah paling spektakuler yang bisa seseorang lakukan. Di sinilah dia sekarang: di sebuah kota kuno berperadaban luar biasa maju sebelum kiamat kecil yang membumihanguskan kota itu. Pompeii di tahun 79 A.D.[1], atau mungkin jauh sebelum itu.

Demi Tuhan.

Bahunya merosot dengan dramatis. Segala asa yang dia punya seolah lenyap begitu saja, menyisakan tubuh bernyawanya yang tanpa daya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" gadis itu bersuara lagi.

Sasuke jatuh berlutut. Pening di kepalanya semakin menjadi-jadi, seolah tengkoraknya baru saja dipukul keras dengan godam. Telinganya berdenging. Wajahnya berubah pias. Kondisinya pasti sangat menyedihkan sampai-sampai gadis asing di depannya itu mendekat dan memegang bahunya.

"Kau masih bisa berjalan sebentar saja? Pondokku dekat dari sini."

Sasuke mendongak, atau tepatnya memaksa kepalanya untuk mendongak. Suara itu terdengar sangat familier di telinganya sampai-sampai dia merasa wajah gadis itu berubah menjadi wajah yang dikenalnya. Sasuke berpikir dia tidak mungkin lebih kaget daripada ini, tetapi nyatanya dia salah. Begitu menatap wajah gadis itu dari dekat, dia merasakan gelombang kekagetan menguasainya, lebih dari sebelumnya.

"Kau…" suara Sasuke nyaris menghilang.

Gadis itu terkesiap kaget dan bergerak cepat menarik tudung mantelnya hingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Tidak. Maaf. Aku hanya sedikit kaget."

Dia tersenyum kecil, senyum yang dengan gamblang menyatakan kepedihannya dan membuat dada Sasuke nyeri. "Semua orang begitu. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu sampai menjadi maklum."

"Bukan begitu. Kau," Sasuke berdehem, "kurasa kau mirip dengan seseorang kukenal."

"Begitu 'kah?"

Sasuke mengangguk mantap. "Boleh aku tahu namamu?"

Wanita itu tersenyum lagi, kali ini tanpa sensasi nyeri ketika Sasuke melihatnya. "Namaku Herra. Sebaiknya kita bergegas ke pondok. Kau bisa istirahat dan menginap, tentu saja kalau berkenan."

**.**

**.**

"Kau…tidak ingin bertanya sesuatu?" Sasuke membuka percakapan. Dia sekarang tengah duduk di potongan kayu besar yang ada di pondok itu. Gadis yang membawanya ke sana sedang berkutat dengan panci di depannya.

Gadis yang mengaku bernama Herra itu menghentikan kegiatan mengaduk masakannya. Uap makanan dari panci besar di depannya mengepul, menutupi wajahnya. "Bertanya apa?"

Sasuke berdehem. "Dari mana asalku, salah satunya." Walaupun samar, Sasuke bisa melihat seulas senyum tipis terbentuk di wajahnya.

Herra beringsut mendekat. "Tidak."

"Tidak ada yang aneh dariku?"

"Selain kau yang tiba-tiba muncul di bukit itu, tidak."

"Penampilanku?" Sasuke menaikkan alis. Dia melihat dirinya sendiri. Pakaiannya masih sama dengan pakaian yang dia kenakan hari itu. Celana khaki, kaus coklat polos, dan sepatu. Pakaian seperti itu, jelas, tidak akan bisa ditemukan di Pompeii era tersebut.

Gadis itu mendesah, kemudian mengulum senyum. "Tidak. Kau terlihat sama seperti yang lainnya. Kau bahkan berbicara seperti orang lain pada umumnya."

Kali ini kening Sasuke berkerut rapat. Orang asing di hadapannya mengerti kata-katanya dan Sasuke pun demikian. Herra tentunya tidak sedang bicara dalam bahasa Jepang, tetapi anehnya Sasuke mengerti. Pakaiannya juga tidak terlihat aneh bagi Herra. Kedua tangannya mengepal membentuk dua tinju di atas paha sembari dia memutar otak mencari penjelasan.

"_Mata manusia penuh tipuan. Kita tidak akan melihat sesuatu yang tidak ingin kita lihat. Mata akan membodohi logika manusia."_ Kalau dia tidak salah mengingat, Shikamaru pernah berkata demikian ketika pemuda itu tengah berceramah mengenai teori mesin waktu.

Kalau benar begitu, hal tersebut tentunya akan menjelaskan mengapa gadis di hadapannya yang kini sedang membawa dua mangkuk di tangan berkata penampilannya tidak aneh. Matanya tidak bisa melihat keanehan yang tidak bisa dilogikakan. Namun, hal tersebut belum menjelaskan mengapa mereka berdua bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik. Mungkin hal tersebut juga berlaku bagi pendengaran?

"Makanlah. Rasanya tidak buruk," dia terkekeh seraya mengulurkan salah satu mangkuk yang dipegangnya, kemudian duduk di depan Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke mengulurkan tangan untuk menerimanya. Dia sesap pelan-pelan makanan yang sepertinya adalah sup. "Enak," ujarnya.

"Oh, syukurlah. Aku tidak pernah kedatangan tamu, jadi aku tidak tahu apakah makanan yang kubuat layak dimakan orang lain."

Pemuda itu melihat pemandangan di luar melalui pintu yang terbuka. Rumah sederhana Herra berada jauh dari pemukiman, seolah-olah tengah dikucilkan dari penduduk yang lain.

"Kau tidak dikucilkan, 'kan?" tanyanya. Sasuke lantas merasa bingung. Dia bukan tipe orang yang suka bicara, lebih-lebih mengobrol dengan orang asing. Dia juga tidak suka mengusik ataupun diusik dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan pribadi. Namun, kali ini dia merasa tidak bisa menutup mulut untuk tidak bertanya.

Herra hanya tersenyum kecut, senyum yang sekaligus menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Dia meletakkan mangkuk sup yang sudah kosong di lantai di dekat kaki, kemudian menekuk lutut ke dadanya. Gadis asing itu entah mengapa membuatnya selalu teringat kekasihnya yang kini terbaring koma.

Sasuke nekat memakai mesin waktu Shikamaru tanpa mempertimbangkan resiko yang menunggu hanya dengan keinginan untuk bisa mencegah terjadinya kecelakaan yang menimpa kekasihnya sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi. Namun, kini dia berada di Pompeii tanpa harapan bisa menyelamatkannya. Dadanya nyeri. Dia meletakkan mangkuk sup di dekat kakinya, kemudian dengan menggunakan kedua tangan, dia mengusap-usap dadanya. Sakitnya tidak kunjung hilang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" suara Herra terdengar penuh kekhawatiran, sesuatu yang janggal mengingat gadis itu tidak mengenal Sasuke dan baru beberapa menit bertemu dengannya. Namun, kekhawatiran gadis itu benar-benar terdengar tulus, membuat dada Sasuke menghangat.

"Ya." Pemuda itu berhasil memaksakan satu jawaban.

"Kau butuh sesuatu?"

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. Dia ambil lagi mangkuk supnya dan kembali meminumnya.

"Boleh aku tahu namamu?" gadis itu bertanya dengan segan. Herra memilin-milin jemarinya—dan membuat dada Sasuke nyeri lagi karena tiba-tiba teringat kekasihnya. Gadis itu juga sering memilin jemarinya ketika merasa gugup.

"Sasuke,"

"Sasuke?" Herra mengulum senyum. "Terdengar sedikit, hm, janggal."

"Ya, kurasa juga begitu."

**.**

**.**

Suasana malam hari di Pompeii terasa sangat senyap. Udara yang cukup bersahabat membuat Sasuke ingin menghabiskan malam di luar, tidur terlentang memandangi bintang. Pemuda itu belum pernah melihat langit begitu luas, dekat, dan terang oleh bintang-bintang seperti malam ini. Pemandangannya begitu indah hingga dadanya terasa sesak oleh perasaan luar biasa.

Herra berbaring di sebelahnya, ikut menatap bintang. Mereka berdua mengobrol banyak dan saling bercerita—Herra lah yang banyak bicara. Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan sembari memandangi langit dan menjawab singkat ketika Herra bertanya.

Di kota dengan peradaban maju seperti Pompeii ini, segala macam kepercayaan tetap tumbuh subur. Gadis di sampingnya itu hidup dikucilkan karena kelahirannya yang berbarengan dengan penyakit ganas yang tiba-tiba menyerang Pompeii. Dia dicap sebagai pembawa petaka dan hidup selama delapan belas tahun seorang diri dalam caci maki orang.

Luka parah di wajahnya juga rupa-rupanya dikarenakan upaya orang-orang desa untuk membunuhnya. Kini, dia harus hidup dengan luka parut panjang yang merenggut kecantikannya. Ada puluhan alasan untuk membenci dan mengutuk Pompeii. Namun, gadis itu tidak sekali pun menampakkan kebenciannya.

"Kau tahu aku berasal dari mana?"

Herra mengangkat bahu. "Tidak. Itu tidak penting."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Herra merentangkan tangan, seolah berusaha menggapai salah satu bintang yang sedang dipandanginya. "Kau datang dengan membawa beban besar dan tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk mempertanyakannya. Walaupun pada awalnya kau terlihat putus asa luar biasa ketika tahu kau sedang berada di Pompeii."

Sasuke menarik napas panjang, kemudian menghelanya pelan-pelan. "Aku ingin menolong seseorang, tapi sepertinya aku sudah tidak punya kesempatan lagi. Pompeii bukan tempat yang seharusnya kudatangi. Dan kini," Sasuke mendesah, "aku tidak tahu lagi harus apa."

Pemuda itu bisa merasakan tatapan Herra yang berbaring di sebelahnya. "Dia pasti seseorang yang sangat berharga. Kau pasti rela mempertaruhkan nyawa untuknya."

"Ya. Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku melihatnya tercermin di matamu. Keteguhan hati yang tidak tergoyahkan." Herra memberi jeda sejenak, menunggu Sasuke berpaling menatapnya. "Terkadang, kekuatan hati seperti itu lah yang sebenarnya kau butuhkan."

Air muka Sasuke menggelap. "Kuharap juga begitu," bisiknya.

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke menarik napas kuat-kuat. Asap kelabu mengepul, memenuhi udara hingga membuat dadanya sesak. Angin yang bertiup kencang membawa debu yang membutakan matanya. Pagi yang cerah dalam sekejap berubah menjadi bencana. Sinar matahari tidak lagi mampu menembus asap dan debu di udara.

"Herra? Herra!" Sasuke berteriak.

Tidak ada jawaban. Dia hanya bisa mendengar suara gemuruh dari dalam Bumi dan teriakan di kejauhan yang berasal dari rumah-rumah penduduk.

Dia berteriak lagi dengan napas tersenggal. "Herra!"

Sasuke berusaha mencarinya. Dengan jarak pandang yang minimal akibat tebalnya asap dan debu, dia kesulitan. Hari sepekat malam. Pemuda itu mendesah putus asa.

"Herra!"

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke berbalik ketika mendengar suara yang dikenalnya dari arah belakang. "Herra?" Matanya mencari-cari dalam kegelapan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Cepat pergi!" gadis itu berkata. Tangannya berhasil menemukan dan menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

"Pergi?"

"Kau harus segera pulang!" Herra berteriak. Gunung Vesuvius yang menjulang di belakangnya mengeluarkan suara gemuruh yang memekakkan telinga.

"Kemana?" Sasuke balas berteriak. Suaranya nyaris tidak terdengar.

"Pulang! Ke tempatmu berasal!"

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya! Lagipula, aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu di sini. Kau juga harus pergi dari sini."

Herra melepas genggamannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah lentera menyala di tangannya. Kali ini, Sasuke bisa melihat wajahnya yang terluka. Matanya yang hijau berpendar emas, memantulkan api kecil dari lentera yang dia pegang sejajar bahu.

"Aku tidak bisa." Dia meremas lengan Sasuke. "Tapi kau harus cepat pergi. Kembali lah ke tempatmu berasal. Kalau tidak, kau bisa mati."

Kening Sasuke berkedut. "Dan kau? Kau akan mati jika hanya diam di sini!"

Herra memejamkan mata, kemudian menggeleng lembut. "Aku harus menolong yang lain."

"Itu sia-sia! Gunung itu akan meledak sebentar lagi!" Sasuke berteriak marah sekarang. Napasnya tersenggal menahan gejolak amarahnya yang naik secara tiba-tiba.

Herra mengulum senyum lembut di wajahnya. Bekas luka panjang yang menyayat sepanjang pelipis hingga sudut bibir kirinya berkerut dalam. "Aku tahu, tapi aku harus mencoba. Aku menyayangi mereka semua."

"Setelah mereka mengusirmu pergi? Setelah menghinamu sepanjang hidup? Setelah nyaris membunuhmu?" Suaranya bergetar. Seluruh tubuhnya berguncang marah.

"Membenci seseorang tidak pernah semudah itu, Sasuke," Herra menjawabnya dengan sabar. Tangannya mengelus lengan Sasuke, mencoba menenangkan ledakan emosi pemuda itu.

Cuping hidungnya mengembang. Wajahnya merah oleh amarah. "Aku tidak ingin kau mati," ujarnya parau, setengah putus asa.

Herra menunduk dan terdiam lama. Dia kembali mengangkat wajah dan tersenyum lembut sekali hingga dada Sasuke mengembang dan sesak. Gadis itu melangkah mundur dengan gerakan lamat. Ada keteguhan hati yang tercermin dari kedua mata hijaunya yang kini basah. "Tapi, jika aku tidak mati di sini, aku tidak akan bisa bertemu denganmu lagi." Keningnya berkerut dalam. Bibirnya bergetar keras. Sudut-sudut dalam matanya basah dan air mata mulai menetes satu per satu.

Sasuke membuka mulut untuk bicara, tetapi tidak ada kata yang bisa dia keluarkan. Dia ingin bertanya apa maksud ucapan gadis itu, tetapi lidahnya kelu. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan tubuhnya menjadi semakin ringan. Sasuke menatap kedua tangannya yang seolah berubah transparan dengan kengerian yang terpancar di mata hitamnya. Dia mengangkat pandangan dan bertemu pandang dengan Herra yang tengah tersenyum.

Gadis itu mengangguk dengan wajah basah air mata. "Sudah waktunya kau pulang."

"Kau tahu?" Suara pemuda itu serak dan bergetar, tercekat di tenggorokannya yang kering. "Kau sudah tahu datangnya hari ini?"

"Aku melihatnya di sebuah mimpi, bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Aku melihatmu datang dan itu mengubah hidupku. Untuk selamanya, untuk seterusnya, untuk kehidupan yang selanjutnya."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya. Matanya masih bersinar penuh kengerian dan kebingungan.

Herra melangkah mundur, kali ini dengan langkah tergesa. Senyumnya masih belum meninggalkan wajahnya yang rusak. "Aku akan menemuimu lagi. Segera. Sangat cepat hingga kau bahkan tidak merasakannya!" dia berteriak, melambai, kemudian berbalik dan menghilang di kegelapan ketika api kecil di lampion yang dibawanya padam.

Otot-otot di seluruh tubuh Sasuke menegang. Tangannya mengepal erat di sisi tubuh ketika dia merasakan tubuhnya mulai mengambang dan indra perasanya mulai tidak berfungsi. Dia melayang tanpa daya. Dari atas, dia samar-samar bisa melihat sosok Herra dalam mantel putihnya berlari menuju sumber bencana.

Gunung yang tengah mengamuk di depannya mengeluarkan letusan besar. Sinar merahnya menerangi Pompeii seperti senja hari. Sekejap kemudian, sosok Herra dan ratusan penduduk Pompeii lainnya menghilang, tertimbun banjir pasir dan batu yang dimuntahkan Vesuvius. Puncak gunungnya membara oleh magma yang keluar.

Uchiha Sasuke menggulung diri. Tubuhnya kaku, terasa sakit luar biasa oleh luka yang tidak dia ketahui yang berasal dari rongga dada. Dadanya nyeri dan dia merasa tengah tertimbun di balik pasir di bawahnya karena sekarang dia tidak lagi bisa bernapas dengan baik. Tubuhnya semakin ringan dan transparan. Detik berikutnya, kesadarannya tertelan oleh kegelapan dan dia menghilang dari sana.

**.**

**.**

Ketika Uchiha Sasuke kembali berusaha membuka mata, yang terlihat melalui kedua matanya adalah raut cemas Shikamaru dan Naruto di depannya. Kaca bening yang memisahkannya dari mereka berdua terbuka dan dia bisa merasakan rangkulan hangat kedua temannya. Pemuda itu mendengar desah lega keduanya, tetapi dia masih terlalu lemah dan _shock_ dengan apa yang baru saja dia alami.

"Kau baik-baik saja, _teme_?"

Sasuke hanya bisa mengangguk samar. Putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu memejamkan mata erat dan ingatan mengenai saat-saat terakhir Pompeii kembali hadir dari balik kelopak matanya. Dengan terkejut, dia membuka mata lagi. Wajahnya pias.

"Pasti mesinku tidak bekerja dengan baik. Kau tiba-tiba saja menghilang dan muncul."

Sasuke mengerutkan kening kesakitan ketika Naruto berusaha mendudukkannya di sofa. "Tiba-tiba?"

Shikamaru mengangguk. "Ya."

"Berapa lama aku pergi?"

Pemuda nanas itu melemparkan tatapan pada Naruto yang tampak mengkhawatirkan Sasuke. "Beberapa menit. Begitu kau menghilang, Naruto datang dan beberapa menit sesudahnya kau kembali."

Uchiha Sasuke menyandarkan kepala di sandaran sofa dengan mata terpejam. Dia menarik napas panjan dan dalam, berusaha menghilangkan ketegangan otot-ototnya. Pemuda itu kembali teringat ucapan Herra sebelum gadis itu pergi.

_"Aku akan menemuimu lagi. Segera. Sangat cepat hingga kau bahkan tidak merasakannya!"_

Apa maksud ucapan gadis itu?

Naruto berdehem tiba-tiba. "Ada telepon dari rumah sakit. Baru saja."

Sasuke terlonjak bangun dari sandarannya. "Apa?"

Pemuda dengan mata safir itu mengangkat bahu. "Sesuatu tentang Sakura-_chan_." Dia menyeringai lebar. "Kabar baik."

Dengan kecepatan yang memusingkan, Sasuke bangkit dan menghambur keluar. Kabar baik? Kecemasannya menguap seketika.

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke-_kun_,"

Napas pemuda itu tersenggal-senggal. Dadanya naik-turun tidak beraturan. Wajahnya berkeringat, tetapi matanya memancarkan kelegaan dan kebahagiaan luar biasa yang tidak terbendung ekspresi tenangnya.

Gadis yang duduk di atas ranjang dengan kabel infus menempel di lengannya itu tersenyum. "Hai," sapanya.

Sasuke beringsut maju. Tangannya terulur, nyaris gemetar, membelai pipi Sakura yang pucat. "Kau baik…"

Dia mengangguk. "Duduklah. Aku ingin bercerita."

Dengan kening berkerut, Sasuke menarik kursi plastik di dekatnya, kemudian duduk. Mata hitamnya tidak pernah lepas memandang Sakura. Ada sorot menerawang di matanya ketika dia melihat senyum dan raut wajah Sakura yang baru sadar dari koma seminggunya. Apakah Sakura memang selalu terlihat seperti itu? Sasuke merasa gadis itu berbeda, entah pada apa.

"Aku bermimpi," Sakura mengambil tangan Sasuke. Dia menggenggamnya di pangkuannya, "aku berjanji pada seseorang."

Pemuda itu mematung dengan ekspresi kaku di wajahnya. "Apa…?"

Sakura mengulum senyum lembut di bibirnya. "Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan baik, tapi kurasa aku memang pernah berjanji untuk menemui seseorang. Rasanya itu sudah terjadi sangat-sangat lampau dan aku melupakannya," dia menarik napas dalam, "aku baru teringat lagi di mimpi itu."

Pemuda itu meremas tangan Sakura yang menggenggam tangannya. Kernyitan dalam masih terbentuk di keningnya. Namun, ekspresi bingung di wajahnya memudar. Seulas senyum tipis yang misterius terbentuk di wajahnya. "Aku sudah menunggumu," bisiknya seraya menarik Sakura mendekat dan mengecup pipinya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Sasuke-_kun_,"

* * *

**.**

**Selesai.**

**.**

* * *

[1] A.D. [_Anno Domini_] T.M. [Tarich Maséhi] sesudah lahirnya Nabi Isa as.

_A/N : Dari sekian banyak hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan tentang fiksi ini, saya malah bingung sama judulnya. Kenapa lagi-lagi judulnya dimulai dari huruf a? God… #nggakpentingbangetsih._

_Anyway, semoga menikmati dan terima kasih sudah membacaa!_

_**eternality**_


End file.
